


Doctor feelings strikes again

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doctor feelings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Could you do another Donnie x reader where the reader and Donnie sits in for a lesson from Doctor Feelings?
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, donnie/reader
Kudos: 60
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Doctor feelings strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hope you enjoyed this, I'm thinking about writing a 2012 Donnie x reader oneshot next but it's set during the events of Raph's apocalypse, so let me know if that's something you guys would enjoy reading? As always REQUESTS ARE OPEN.

"I didn't slap you in the face, OK? I high fived it!" you marched into the projector room arms crossed over your chest and a scowl masking your face. Donnie waltzed in behind you his eyebrows furrowed in anger, he stood opposite you covering the projector with his shell, much to the complaints of the occupants of the room, his demeanour had shifted from annoyance to pure frustration.

"Oh, so you admit you intended to hurt me!" Donnie got closer to your face, however, due to his tall frame, you ended up tilting your head to stare into his eyes. Your face was slowly blooming red from anger, your fists balled tightly by your side "No, but I might just change my mind in a minute!" 

The three turtle brothers watched you both bicker back and forth as though you were playing tennis, with each new burn came another insult. The brothers shared a worried glance with each-other unsure of how this fight had even broken out. Mikey took it upon himself to fix the situation, he stood up placing his hands between you and Donnie, a brave position to be in, and sighed a breath of air when you both went quiet but only to then ignore his presence and begin to squabble again. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mikey yelled, you and Donnie stared at him wide-eyed then back to one another. "He started it" you grumbled under your breath, Donnie must have heard it as he immediately became defensive "Did not!" 

"Will you both stop fighting, can't you see it's tearing this family apart!" Mikey cried out, everyone in the room looked at each other confused. Leo rolled his eyes from his position of the couch "Uh Miguel they've only been fighting for a few minutes, an hour tops."

"Well it's still upsetting to hear and that's why I think you two need to meet a very important friend of mine."

"Oh no, Michael please. We don't need-"

"Doctor Feelings is in the building!" He cheered, Mikey suddenly dawned a brown turtle neck jumper along with some glasses delicately placed on his cheeks. You chuckled when you saw him "What's Doctor Feelings?"

"Ugh, it's this character that Mikeys created to help get through your feelings," Leo stated his body now hanging upside down on the couch clearly bored out of his mind. 

"Others include Doctor delicate touch, Doctor positive and Doctor slightly disappointed." Donnie listed having scrolled through a list on his tech-gauntlet. "Hey laugh all you want by I have several PHDs."

"In what? Hugs?" Leo joked, Mikey quickly turned to him the room suddenly full of tension. Mikey's face had morphed into some form of a nightmare as he glared at Leo, his voice still sounding calm "No, in pain." As soon as he said it the room went back to normal along with a very innocent Mikey, Leo, however, looked like he'd seen a portal to hell full of his worst nightmares he wouldn't wish upon any soul. You and Raph shared a worried for your life look while Donnie seemed completely unfazed by the quick change of character. 

"Okaaaay" you drew out, turning back to Mik-Doctor feelings you decided to play along. "Okay Doctor feelings, my boy _ friend _ Donatello here doesn't understand what the word  _ private _ means." you jabbed a finger into Donnie's plastron. Donnie huffed at you, crossing his arms in the process "Oh please, okay you want to play along with this fine, let's play." Donnie swivelled around to grab Mikey by the shoulders dragging him along as he strolled around the room. 

"You see Doctor feelings,  _ I  _ was only trying to protect my  _ girlfriend's _ device from being hacked by evil forces which some, if not all, would say is a kind gesture. However, I was viciously attacked in the comfort of  _ my own lab _ because  _ someone _ can't seem to accept a nice gesture!"

"It would have been a nice gesture if someone had told me about it!"

"Well, maybe I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend with a nice gift!"

"I wouldn't class hacking my phone as a nice gift, maybe some flowers or food would have been better!"

"Well then maybe I won't make you nice gifts anymore!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

You had both stormed out, you leaving the lair and Donnie storming away to seal himself in his lab. Leo whistled into the stagnant air that settled after you both had left "Well, that happened."

"Leo we don't have time to joke we gotta get them back together." Raph had decided, leading the team always meant making decisions for the greater good and there was no greater good than seeing his best friend and brother happy together. Raph had pushed Doctor feelings towards D's lab, Donnie was less likely to kill Mikey if he knocked onto the door.

"Erm-" Mikey looked back to his brothers who were hiding behind a wall, Raph and Leo had sent him a thumbs up and wide smiles; it took no genius to realise they were fake. Mikey gulped and looked back to the steel lab doors, gently knocking the sound of machinery stopped. To fill the silence Mikey spoke: "Hey, erm, Donald, it's Doctor feelings I was wondering if I could have an emergency appointment with you?" Mikey shied away when the doors began to open his form cowering to the shadow looming over him. Donnie pulled up his goggles with a sigh and allowed Mikey to follow him inside of his lab "come on in."

Mikey turned back to his brothers and gave them a thumbs-up, bouncing into the room. "I know what you're going to say," Donatello had started, he had chosen to sit at his desk his head resting in his hands "And what would that be?" Doctor feelings asked taking up the unoccupied space on the workbench. Donnie sighed again, a habit of his really, "I shouldn't have yelled at (Y/N) and gone through her phone without asking her permission."

"Hmmm, and why did you go through her phone in the first place?" Doctor feelings asked, his voice becoming more professional as he spoke.

"I wanted-" he paused and stared down at the table collecting his words, his own frustration getting to him "I wanted to make sure she was safe, I was trying to protect her. If anything were to happen to her and I wasn't there to keep her safe I'd be responsible for whatever happened. I thought by putting a tracker on her phone I'd be able to keep tabs on where she was if anything were to happen."

"So you had good intentions but executed them badly."

"I may be a genius but right now I feel like a complete dumb dumb." Donnie moaned. Doctor feelings took in the soft-shell turtle's form, how his shoulders sagged, how his eyes had bags of their own, his hands seemed to shake and cramp up. Standing up he made his way to the exit, this didn't go unnoticed by the purple turtle, "I think you should go to (Y/N)'s place right now and apologise."

"I would but she probably doesn't want to see me, I wouldn't blame her." 

"Snap out of it D! Just tell her what you told me and I'm sure she'll accept your apology." Mikey beamed at him, hoping his positive energy would shine through to his moody brother. Donnie didn't say anything as he got up to leave in a somewhat hurried manner Mikey smirked taking a hand and removing his glasses, he gently breathed on them and rubbed the glass with the fuzz of his turtle neck, placing them back onto his face he chuckled; "And you said Doctor feelings never works."

Arriving at your place, he carefully avoided the gaze of your parents as he gently knocked against your window. It took a few more attempts before you begrudgingly pulled open the curtains and made eye-contact with your boyfriend. He smiled at you in a pleading fashion, groaning you yanked open the window and went back to the comfort of your bed. Shutting the window behind him Donnie wasted no time in addressing the problem "I'm sorry."

You motioned for him to carry on, Donnie took a deep breath and a handful of courage before he continued. "I'm sorry for hacking into your phone without your permission or knowledge, it's just-" he paused and looked into your (e/c) eyes watching as they sparkled in the moonlight, he was enamoured by you, that's perhaps why he fell so hard in love with you. "I just wanted to make sure I could protect you even if I wasn't around, I put a tracker on your phone so I could find you more efficiently if the situation ever needed it. I didn't mean to make you mad and I certainly didn't want to fight you, but just see the way I look at it. I'm a quote-on-quote 'hero' I have enemies that want to hurt the people I care about: my brothers, my dad, April and  _ you _ . If something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself and as long as I'm alive I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even if that means getting into a fight with you."

You had tears dripping from your eyes, your mouth was hung open in shock but Donnie knew that you had forgiven him. You quickly rushed to the turtle throwing your arms around him in a tight embrace, Donnie froze for a second but soon wrapped his arms around your shuddering form. He could hear your faint voice whispering "I'm sorry" and "I love you so much."

Donnie pulled away first, using a finger to wipe away the stray tears. You swiftly punched Donnie in the arm catching the turtle off guard, his arm retracted from you and went to rub the forming bruise "OW! What was that for!"

"That's for looking through my phone without my permission." You then pulled Donnie in for a long, passionate kiss. Pulling away your cheeks were both rosy Donnie's eyes seemed dazed "What was that for?" he asked in a more hush tone than before, you smiled up at him "That's for protecting me."


End file.
